Cicilin Marley
Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Half Elf Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage DESCRIPTION: Cici is a rare and beautiful oddity. She is tiny, standing at a mere five foot one inches tall, but possessing a longer torso and pair of legs. She is extremely fit and always concerned about her hygiene. Her fiery red hair shines from the hundred strokes of a brush each day, cascading down the length of her back to just above her rear. Her whole body gives off he faint smell of wild roses, not those harsher perfumed ones they sell in flower shops. Her body features tend toward her human half, with wide hips, large breasts, and a more rounded rear. However her facial features, limb length, and long ears are very noticeable as Quel'dorei. Breathtakingly beautiful, the woman will draw your eye with her lovely feminine features. Her almond shaped, Sapphire eyes, are rimmed in black eyeliner, while an aristocratic nose that is small and proportionate, graces her face. Plump lips that are covered in plum colored lipstick round out her features. Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Jewelry: Her body is riddled with scars, all earned in various battles and adventures. She's happy to tell you about any of them, and doesn't try to hide them at all. She never worried it would detract from her looks and in fact hopes it makes people take her for more than a mere noble lady. These scars include: Shackle scars around wrists and ankles, Long claw marks on both forearms, Star shaped arrow scar in between her breasts, large jagged scar from under her right breast to her left hip bone, medium sized scar from on her right thigh to her knee, large scar from left shoulder blade to right hip on her back, weird jagged ones across the wide part of her lower ears, and a couple more that aren't usually visible while her clothes are on. Right now the woman has no tattoos, though she is not against them. Her jewelry is a myriad of pieces, most of them having significant meanings and sentimental value to her. Her long elven ears are pierced from top to bottom with truesilver hoops. These hoops each have a small gem attached. Her navel is pierced with a bar. There is a square cut Amber on the top and a marquise cut diamond on the bottom. She never takes this out or off, and rarely speaks of it's significance but it is one of her most precious possesions. At formal events she can be seen wearing a necklace with her family crest on it. Both her father and mother's noble lineages can be seen on it. This is also something very important to her that she would kill over. She has other piercings but they are only visible if she is naked. PERSONALITY: Cici has a feisty personality. She's a tease and she is the first to admit to you that just because she flirts, doesn't mean she likes you or will bed you. Her attitude is one of independence. She has been taking care of herself since the age of ten, taking on more than most kids have to and succeeding in most things she puts her mind to. Dedicated, hard working, and smart can all be used to describe her whether it is in a working or friendly relationship. She is a capable leader, smart with tactics, and fierce in battle. She never shies away from anything dangerous, adventurous, or exciting. In fact, she lives for those kinds of moments and is never happier than when in a bit of trouble. These traits are both in her regular and private lives. She lives each moment as if it's her last, enjoying herself and surrounding herself with people that make her laugh. Kindness and friendship are offered to anyone who gives it in return, though her trust and loyalty is hard won. Happily spending her hard won fortune on her friends and anyone in need, the woman will literally give you her last piece of food or last drink of water without thought if you are kind to her. Once you've gained her admiration, respect, and trust this young woman will go to the ends of any world in existence to help you. She hates sexist or chauvinist men. She hates really feminist or man-hater women. She finds value in both sexes and fully believes that the world needs both to work properly. She hates people who assume things. If you think you know something about her, find a polite way to ask, she's very honest and will have a frank and polite conversation with you about your perceptions as long as you remain civil. Sexual Orientation: Bi-sexual Birthday: June 18 WEAPONS AND PROFICIENCY: Two titansteel daggers with jeweled hilts are always sheathed to her thighs. These are easily accessible through long slits in her skirts or worn over her pants. She has been training with these for about ten years, since the age of fifteen. Two flintlock pistols rest in holsters on her hips, they have Ivory handles made of Elekk tusks and fire six shots each. Her aim with guns is good, but she is not marksman. She finds the weapons heavy and these are not her highest skill level as she has only been using them for three years. She is a Spellbow which means she uses magic to make arrows that she fires from her bow. This is her most skilled ability. She has been shooting bows since she was four years old. The woman can shoot very far and she rarely misses her shot. She went through a very painful warlock ritual several years ago and is now adept at fire magic and this makes her immune to regular fire. She can still be harmed by fel fire though. She is also a skilled battle medic. Learning much over the years by stitching herself and her companions up on her many adventures. She always carries a portal satchel with her containing all sorts of useful things. (Medical Supplies of all kinds, rations, rope, ammunition for her guns, herbs) She is a skilled herbalist, knowing what nearly every kind of plant does and several uses for each one. FAMILY: Father: Lord Joseph Marley (alive) Mother: Alan'alah (Sunglory) Marley (deceased No siblings. Father's Side: (None living) Mother's side: Uncle: Lord Zephre Sunglory, Grandmother: Lady Lath'alya Sunglory, Duchess of Suncrown Province. Cousin: Lady Zara Sunglory MARRIAGES: 2 First: Cynos Swiftarrow (Divorced) Second: Kel'Tharin Dawnphoenix (presumed deceased) CHILDREN: Adopted daughter: Amaya Dawn Swiftarrow age 15 (Quel'dorei) Birthday March 18 Adopted Daughter: Alana Dawnphoenix age 8 (Queldorei) Birthday May 6 Twins: Born Sept 2 Son: Tha'Tahl Dawnphoenix (black curly hair and green eyes) Daughter: Za'Fera Dawnphoenix.(Bright red hair and blue eyes) (3/4 Quel'dorei) HISTORY: Ciclin's mother was a noble but a Quel'dorei one, having grown up in Suncrown Province. Alan'alah Sunglory was always a rebel, never wanting to settle down and be the proper noble her mother would have her be. She wanted to travel and see the world and even though her mother forbid it, Alan'alah was a stubborn woman. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a ravishing beauty that turned many heads and had the woman learning to fight and protect herself early on. But her world traveling was not to be, for a mere few months into the trip, off the coast of Gilneas, she grew very ill. The crew of the ship were frightened and knew if she died in their care, they would all be hung. One night when she was especially feverish, they wrapped her up, put supplies with her, and set her adrift as the current carried her towards shore. An old fisherman and his wife seeing the most lovely elf in need of help, took her home and nursed her back to health. It took her a long time to recover and after she did, she remained in Gilneas, she had no money and her health was never perfect enough again that she dared travel. But she always wore a hood to keep her ears hidden. The fisherman and his wife claimed she was a niece from Lordearon and eveyone accepted her and just thought she was odd for liking her hood so much. Years passed, many, many years. A wall went up and even had she wanted she couldn't leave any more. Then one day she was out for a stroll amidst a quaint town called Emberstone where she met a dashing young Lord. Any Gilnean might know of Cicilin's father, Lord Joseph Marley. He was an advisor of King Greymane and the Duke of Emberstone, just as his father was before him and so on since the beginning of Gilneas. Joseph is an imposing man, standing at six foot two he is a fiery red headed and green eyed man. On the eve of his betrothal to a local noble girl, Joseph stumbled upon a hooded beauty. Her sapphire eyes sparkled and her smile made his heart thud. Knowing his father would not agree he whisked her away to be married. Throughout it all, she always wore the hood, but her personality and her lovely face was all Joseph needed to know he adored her. On their wedding night, it was revealed that his bride was a Quel'dorei. Gilneans are not known for their welcoming of others. All throughout their lives and marriage she never went out without that hood, only the most trusted household servants knew the truth and they loved her so much they kept the secret. Cici was born two years later, and her mother's health deteriorated rapidly throughout the pregnancy. Three days after her birth, Alan'alah held her daughter and in a delirium, died with the name of her daughter on her lips. Joseph was overcome with grief, barely able to look at the newborn. He hired a doctor he trusted to come and remove her elven ears. Anyone who saw her would just think she was a human girl with deformed ears. Even Cici herself had no idea until she was an adult that she was half elf. (She is delighted to tell the story about how she found out and the process of re-growing her ears. ) Joseph was grief stricken and took every opportunity to lavish his daughter with love. There was a rising current of unrest in Gilneas and he feared for her life. He used every bit of gold he could spare to buy her and his most trusted servant John Hanover a stowaway passage on a supply ship. They wound up in Stormwind where John took his old mercenary skills and began to teach Cici. She was only ten. They were homeless the first four years. Living in abandoned buildings, barns, and wherever they could find. John kept Cici out of harm's way and trained her to be a bounty hunter. They saved up gold and bought Cici a proper wardrobe and when she was fourteen she was presented at Stormwind's Court. The King heard her story and offered her room and board at the Keep if she would become his head bounty hunter, hunting down people who were traitors to the crown. She obtained much wealth over the years and a few years ago she made her way back to Gilneas and her and her father rebuilt Emberstone. The Duchy includes almost six hundred Gilneans. This is what Emberstone looks like; tinyurl.com/emberstone-v1 Over the years, Cici has been involved in many organizations. Some of which have meant a close involvement as an SI:7 asset. While not an agent, she does have privileges and her file is classified. Only the highest ranking member of SI:7 and her personal handler would have access to it. PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Her father's name Her mother's name Her first husband's name and the fact that they're divorced Her second husband's name and that he died in the Draenor Campaign The fact that she has children but not how many or their names or genders The fact that she's a member of the House of Nobles foreign dignitaries